Maybe More?
by EscapeVeloctiy
Summary: Bella Has loved her best friend Alice for as long as she can remeber... will one sleepover at Alice's turn it into something more? Oneshot, Rated M for sexual content and language, FEMSLASH Alice/Bella


**Maybe More**

**Alice/Bella**

**BPOV**

I was laying on my bed, contemplating on finsihing my Geometry homework or procrastinating it for one more hour. I had so many things on my mind that I don't think I could concentrate on anything, my mind was clouded with thoughts of my love. There was only one problem, she had no idea how I felt about her. My name is Bella Swan and the love of my life is Alice Brandon, my best friend, and she didn't even know it.

We have been with eachother through everything, from her helping me chase the boys on the playground when we were in first grade, to me helping her go through her countless boyfriend breakups. No matter how much it killed me to see her get her heart broken over and over again, I couldn't get up the courage to tell her how I felt about her.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate under me, well speak of the devil, I smile and get butterflies for a few seconds before I answer the phone. "Hey Ali, what did you need?" I say in a really cheery voice, trying to hide everything that I was feeling inside.

"Hey Bell, I was wondering, umm what your doing tonight?" she asked me kind of nervously, I could hear the actual effort it took for her to get those words out. I started to think about why she was so nervous but I quickly gave up deciding to push it to the back of my mind for later contemplation.

"oh nothing really, I have a little bit of homework to do but I'll get it done later if you wanna do somethin?" I ask hopefuly because I've been waiting and waiting for some reason to hang out with her, any at all would be good and this would be a very good time.

"Well that's great then!" she said in her very cheerful pixie like voice. I laughed a little before she continued "I was hoping we could have a girls weekend and you kno watch movies, eat chinese food, makeup, you know all the stuff we used to do when we weren't always so busy." She sounded kind of rushed over the phone, but I don't know if that was just my mind playing tricks on me like it always did.

"ya sure, just let me pack up some things and I'll be right over." I say while smiling, she could tell because I heard a giggle from the other side of the phone. I blushed softly hearing her giggle, It always had an affect on me. We talked for about 10 more minutes just about random things such as homework, boys (which weren't a big priortiy on my list but i acted excited for her) then she said she had to go get things ready. We hung up and I searched around the room to find the stuff i wanted to wear.

I finaly decided to wear sweats and a hoodie over there, and to have a tank top and my booty shorts for bed because I know she'd never look at me that way so why would it matter? I packed up all my things then headed out to my old beat up truck and started it. It didn't take me long to get to Alice's little house, a few months ago she told her parents she was old enough to get her own place, and being the understanding parents knowing their daughter need the space, they bought her her own place and she gives them rent every month until she pays it off. To me that was a sweet deal, especialy for what I planned to do tonight.

Tonight was going to be the night I tell Alice Brandon that I am in love with her.

Now that was easier said than done, especialy since I knew what it could do to our friendship, but I was willing to damage all of that just to tell her how I feel, because it's been eating away at me since I new about myself. But how to tell her, that was going to be mission impossible.

I pulled up into her driveway, and let myself in. I always loved the smell of her house, it smelled like Alice and whatever she was cooking, tonight it was my all time favorite, Chinese. I saw her dishing all of it up, then she saw me. She stopped what she was doing and ran over to me giving me a big hug. I hugged her back tightly knowing this may be the last time I get an Alice hug, she has always been very affectionate to everyone that's just how she is I just hope that doesn't change.

"Hey Bell, lets eat and then we can watch this movie that I actualy have been lookin for but I only wanna watch it with my best friend." she said looking up at me and smiling, 

I blush a bright red but then say "well i'm honored to watch it with you Ali," then we walk over to the food and picked up my plate and headed into the living room to eat with her. While we were eating I could tell something was on her mind, she had barely said a word, and that was very odd for her. "Hey Ali are you okay? you've been really quiet, you know you can tell me anything."

She sighs a heavy sigh then turns to me and says "I broke up with Jasper today, everything was perfect but I can only see him as a very good friend." I could tell there were going to be tears in her eyes so i put our plates down and i take her into my arms as she starts to sob. saying that she hurt him and she could never forgive herself.

"Shhhh Ali it's going to be okay, it happens sometimes shhh it's okay." I say trying to calm her as I rub her back soothingly like my mom always did to me. I hoped it was helping, and it seemed to be because she had stopped sobbing but she had cuddled closer into me, did this mean that she liked me too? no no way I wasn't going to get my hopes up.

"Becides I'm in love with someone else but i'm not sure how they feel about me." she says as she gets up off the couch and goes into the kitchen for some water. My heart starts to pound inside my chest, the anticipation of who she's talking about was killing me.

"Well Ali i'd tell them because you never know if they like you back, and I bet they do because everyone loves Alice." i say laughing, little did she know how much that was true. We made our way back to the couch and we sat very close together, I could tell she was going through an internal battle, but I didn't know if it was okay to touch her, or do anything right now, so I just sat and waited for her to say something.

"Bella I am in love with you, I can't stop thinking about you, I get butterflies everytime I hear your voice, and please don't let this ruin our friendship because I'll do anything to keep you as my friend i'll never spea-" I silenced her with a kiss, a soft sweet kiss, that left her and me both speachless.

I lean in really close and take her face into my hands, softly rubbing her cheeks with my thumbs, i saw her eyes roll slightly as i hear her whimper my name. I smile softly as i say "Ali, I feel the exact same way, probably for almost a year" I smile and kiss her nose as i look away I see her smiling and her eyes were as bright as the sun.

"but how could you have kept it from me this whole time, and me always talking about my boyfriends an-" I put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"just shut up and kiss me okay?" I laugh as she tackles me to the couch and starts to kiss me hungrily. I whimper into her mouth as she softly strokes my neck as we kiss. She fell easily inbetween my legs and we were having a very heavy makeout session on the couch. Her hands wove into my hair and started to tug lightly, making me moan and letting her caputure it in her mouth. Our tongues were messaging one another, before I slowly started sucking on her tongue, making her completly turn to mush, all of her relaxed and let me take over.

"Ali we should move somewhere more comfortable." I moan softly as i kiss up and down her neck. She gets up quickly and then pulls me up with her, she kisses me softly before leading me to her room and opening the door, i gasped as I saw the romantic glow that was given off in the room.

"I was hoping something would happnen so I was prepared for it." she said smiling. I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me, kissing her softly and slowly dragging it out. When we pulled away she brought her hand to my shirt and lifted it up slowly over me, and I did the same to her, staring in awe at her amazing body, i began to memorize every curve of her beautiful body as she did with mine.

We did this very slowly, stripping all of our clothes and then just gliding our hands over each others curves. I whimpered as she started to glide her hands over the sides of my breasts, she looked up to me and smiled before taking a nipple into my mouth, I nearly fell over my knees were so weak from all this pleasure.

"mmm Ali baby, I know you love this and wanna take it slow but i need you so bad right now please," I was begging her. She smiled at me and took me over to the bed, laying me down slowly. We were both laying on our sides, while she was playing with my very sensitive folds, I was messaging and playing with her perky breasts.

"ohhh baby that feels amazing uhh please mmm suck on them." I hear her moan into my ear as she opens up my lips and begins to rub the outside of my clit, making me thrust my hips into her and bite down on her shoulder lightly moaning at the sensations that were going on in my body.

I look up at her and remove her hand, she looks hurt but before she could say anything i took her hand and licked all of my juices off, watching her every move. She moaned and moved closer to me, playing with my nipples as I sucked off her fingers.

When they were all cleaned off I moved to kiss her quickly slipping my tongue into her mouth. I pulled away and she smiled saying "mmm yummy." I laughed and kissed her cheek softly.

"now I have a better Idea sweetie. lay down and spread your legs for me." She nodded and did as I told her, I smiled at her and spread mine as well, I scooted closer and I started rubbing our lips together, making her head fall back and I heard her scream in pleasure. I did it a few more times, letting her get used to it as i was gasping Alice's name. "Ali baby spread open your lips please." I gasped, she did so and i did it to mine too. I started grinding our clits together.

"oh fuck babygirl oh..oh..oh..oh fuck that feels.. soooo good uhh..uhh damnit." she moaned to me as she ground back into me, making me scream in pleasure. I could tell both of us were getting close. I change the angle of how i'm fucking her clit and I could tell that she came. She screamed my name and arched herself into me. I got down, without finishing and kissed her lips softly.

I smiled down at her and said "let me clean you up baby." I go down to her amazing cunt and I clean up all of her juices, moaning at her taste, it was so sweet but with a light tang, I was instantly addicted to her cum.

When I was done i licked my lips and came back up her body to kiss her. She smiled at me but then kind of got sad for a minute. "whats wrong? how come your sad?" I say as i stroke her cheek.

"you didn't orgasm, was it my fault?" she looks at me worried.

"no babe it's not your fault, it just takes me longer, i'm sorry i didn't think you'd want to wait on m-shit baby." I pant as I feel her start pumping one finger in and out of my wet cunt. she scoots up to me and i rest my head on her shoulder as i pant and spread my legs. She adds another finger and it makes my moans louder.

"oh Ali baby don't fucking stop, uhh harder please." she smiles down at me and starts fucking me harder than ever before.

I felt my walls tighten around her fingers as I came harder than I ever have, I screamed her name and grab her ass to hold on to something as my body spasms in pleasure, I fell to the bed with a thump, she came down with me and cuddled into my chest, kissing it softly.

"I love you my Bella." she says before falling asleep on me.

I smile and stroke her hair as I say "I love you too." and I would for the rest of my life


End file.
